Vida Adolescente
by An Qi Love
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser tu último año de preparatoria? Sakura y sus amigos se enfrentan a las presiones que conlleva crecer, lidiando con unos padres sobreprotectores, a la vez que intentan mantener las amistades y los romances del Instituto. Qué tanto puede complicar las cosas el simple hecho de que tu madre "accidentalmente" lea tu diario,.. no mucho ¿verdad?...
1. Chapter 1

**VIDA ****ADOLESCENTE**

**Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

**Yo solo los empleo para la redacción de esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser tu último año de preparatoria? Sakura y sus amigos se enfrentan a las presiones que conlleva crecer, lidiando con unos padres sobreprotectores, a la vez que intentan mantener las amistades y los romances del Instituto. Qué tanto puede complicar las cosas el simple hecho de que tu madre "accidentalmente" lea tu diario, el cual por cierto detalla con exactitud cada uno de los acontecimientos y experiencias que vive una ADOLESCENTE normal. Mmm , no mucho ¿verdad?..._

Capitulo 1: **VIVIENDO**

-¡VACACIONES! Ansiadas vacaciones…

Es lo único de lo que se habla y se escucha desde que sonó el típico ¡_Riiinnng! _del timbre, por todos los rincones del establecimiento, el cual daba por finalizada la última hora de clases del año. Ahora me encuentro saliendo hacia la libertad, abrazando a mis dos grandes amigas, a mi derecha: una chica de cabellos negros azulados con unas suaves ondas que le llegan hasta la cintura, poseedora de unos penetrantes ojos amatistas que resaltan debido al color pálido de su piel, ella es **Tomoyo** **Daidouji** destacada alumna del prestigioso Instituto Seijo, muy guapa y aficionada a la fotografía para mi desgracia ya que soy su principal víctima (sabrán a que me refiero más adelante). Y a mi izquierda **Chiharu Mihara** una jovencita muy atractiva con una hermosa cabellera con tonalidades variantes entre castaño oscuro y negro, piel clara y unos brillantes ojos cafés; ambas son poseedoras de una belleza admirable e igualmente envidiable por parte de las demás chicas.

En la entrada recostado en las rejas se encuentra **Takashi Yamasaki**, un chico de unos 1;80, con buen cuerpo no lo niego, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y con una inconfundible e infaltable sonrisa en el rostro. Él aparte de ser nuestro amigo es el novio de Chiharu; la verdad no se cuanto llevan porque siempre van y vienen. Como es de esperarse el aludido apenas nos visualiza corre al encuentro de su amada, ignorando todo y todos a su alrededor, el hecho de ser sus amigas solo nos da el privilegio de recibir un _¡Hola_ _chicas!_, y un simple _Adiós chicas_, como llega desaparece obvio llevándose a mi amiga con él.

Mientras seguimos con nuestro camino hacia la tan ansiada libertad, nos intercepta mi otro gran amigo** Eriol Hiragizawa**; un joven alto con un cuerpo bien formado y atlético, cabello azulado, de tez nívea al igual que la de Tomoyo y unos ojos de un azul magnético ocultos tras unas gafas de fina montura; la perdición de muchas chicas, todo un Casanova. Desviando un poco mis ojos de Eriol y sus galanterías, encuentro a _mi perdición _**Yue Tsukishiro** con la típica postura seria que lo caracteriza; cualquiera diría que es un chico frio sin emociones, pero los que lo conocemos no opinamos lo mismo. Me acerco a él a pasos acelerados; con un único anhelo probar una buena dosis de esos jugosos labios con sabor a menta; una vez lo suficientemente cerca lo único que logro hacer aparte de sonreírle; de la manera más encantadora posible; es unir mi boca a la suya en un apasionado beso, aparte de hundir mis finos dedos en su cabellera plateada, sentir como sus manos en mi cintura me aferran más y más a su torneado cuerpo, me encantan todas las sensaciones que experimento simplemente con que entre en mi campo de visualización. Al separarnos obviamente por falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones y no por gusto claro está, me dedico a disfrutar de sus profundos ojos celeste con pequeños destellos plateados; definitivamente una hermosa combinación; e indudablemente estos si son mi _mayor perdición_, al menos lo son hasta ahora.

Una vez que terminamos con nuestros ardientes besos nos reunimos con nuestros amigos para acordar el encuentro en la mega fiesta que organizan los del último año; la cual tiene por escusa el despedirse del instituto; y obvio no pensamos faltar aunque para que terminemos la preparatoria nos quede un año entero, nosotros empezaremos desde ya…  
¡vamos somos _**adolescentes** _y hay que vivir la vida al máximo!, el tiempo pasa llevándose con él nuestra juventud. Así que no hay que desperdiciarlo y es eso lo que precisamente tratamos de hacer, expandir nuestras experiencias de vida el lapsus que nos quede todos juntos.

Pero como toda cosa tiene que tener su lado bueno; que en este caso es salir de fiesta en fiesta, probar lo prohibido, disfrutar de esos placeres fraternales, trasnocharse, dormir hasta tarde, mandarse macanas sin responder por ellas, saltarte clases, etc, etc.; y su lado malo, claro está que definitivamente esta no es la excepción. Ya que no nos mandamos solos, si no que vivimos bajo las sombras de nuestros sobreprotectores padres y de sus estrictas y absurdas reglas; nos dan un poco de libertad claro pero la mayoría del tiempo tenemos que atacar sus odiosas ordenes y complacer sus estúpidos caprichos; algunos como ordena tu habitación, no uses determinadas ropas, no escuches esa música, no consumas ciertas sustancias , tienes prohibido hacerte un tatuaje o hacerte una perforación, evita cierto tipo de amistades, no regreses tarde, ese chico o chica no te conviene, definitivamente este no será tu futuro, etc; etc,; a mi parecer prácticamente quierenque _vivamos su vida_, la verdad no lo entiendo quien piensa en su_ futuro_ si es algo totalmente _incierto_, creo que no los comprenderé hasta volverme como ellos, un adulto amargado. Pero mientras eso pase seguiré _viviendo a mi manera._

Bueno, lastimosamente en esta ocasión no estaremos todos ya que falta una persona muy especial en mi vida y otra no tanto; ya que los muy dichosos por razones familiares iniciaron sus vacaciones con anterioridad, razón por la que hoy no asistieron a clases; es una pena pero para recompensar eso tenemos todo el año que viene.

Esto es una parte de mi realidad, del entorno que rodea a **Sakura Kinomoto**, pero para todos simplemente soy_** Sak**_, una chica de dieciséis años de edad; al igual que el resto de mis amigos; estatura 1;60, con un buen cuerpo, tez blanca, pelo castaño que me llega por debajo de los hombros y unos ojazos verde esmeralda; herencia de mi madre. Hablando de ella, _Nadeshiko Kinomoto_ una hermosa mujer, trabaja como jefa de redacción y publicidad en una prestigiosa revista, y en ocasiones como modelo, motivo por el cual tiene que salir del país; precisamente a Hong Kong durante el periodo que duran las vacaciones. Causa por la que tendré que quedarme en lo de mi hermano _Touya Kinomoto_; alto, de cabello negro y ojos de un castaño oscuro y un fastidioso de primera al menos conmigo, no sé que le pueden ver de lindo las chicas, si el humor que se carga desaparece todo el atractivo que puede poseer. Él vive en un departamento en Tokio, el muy odioso no puede venir porque tiene que preparar su grandiosa tesis para terminar su carrera y recibirse. Y mi padre otro caso, _Fujitaka Kinomoto_, tiene los mismo rasgos que mi hermano, solo que tiene un carácter totalmente opuesto, es un hombre muy amable, es un arqueólogo muy reconocido; razón por la que también sale de viaje a una excavación en Egipto. Mis padres se divorciaron hace unos meses atrás, pero no quiero recordar eso por ahora porque es otro _agujero negro_ en mi corta vida.

Creo que estas vacaciones no serán tan geniales como esperaba ya que todos estaremos separados, los chicos se van de campamento, Tomoyo a un curso sobre canto, Chiharu creo que viaja con su familia a Corea. Y yo bue, a aburrirme con el troglodita de mi hermano, no me queda de otra que resignarme, mmm… sinceramente me esperan un asco de vacaciones…

Por eso a disfrutar mientras siga _**VIVIENDO!..-**_

_Continuará… _

= **An Qi **=

Notas de la autora…

**Hola!...**

**Me presento mi seudónimo es An Qi; que tiene un significado si a alguien le interesa se los diré cuando termine este fic; como podrán darse cuenta soy nueva en esto. Como hoy se la pasó todo el día lloviendo, me dieron ganas de escribir y eh aquí tienen los resultados. **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

** Bueno, esta primera entrega es del punto de vista; a rasgos generales; de Sak, en el siguiente capítulo se verá mejor de que va la historia. Los personajes están muy crecidos y quizás difieren un poco del anime, pero es como yo me los imagino en un mundo alterno..**

**Ah, no estoy muy segura del título de la historia así que puede que en algún momento lo cambie, al igual que tampoco se con exactitud con cuantos capítulos contaran pero serán varios, solo el tiempo y mi loca imaginación lo determinaran. Bue, bienvenidas sean sus dudas, comentarios, preguntas, aportes o lo que me quieran decir… Así que espero con ansias algún review. Gracias por perder un poco de su valioso tiempo en esto. ..Nos leemos la próxima…**

**Mientras tanto sigamos viviendo…! Bye.-**


	2. Chapter 2: REGRESAR

**VIDA ADOLESCENTE**

**Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

**Yo solo los empleo para la redacción de esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

Aclaraciones:

Normal: relato de la historia

_Cursiva: escrito en el diario_

"….": pensamientos

-..-: diálogos.

-: cambio de escena

Capítulo 2: **REGRESAR**

**POV SAKURA**

_Se siente extremadamente raro volver a la preparatoria sabiendo que es tu último año. Ya me había acostumbrado a la rutina de siempre, llegar y ver a todos cara a cara otra vez, platicar en los recesos sobre nuestras grandiosas vacaciones, planificar las futuras fiestas, escapadas, bromas, etc., etc.._

Como verán mis grandiosas vacaciones, nótese el sarcasmo, terminaron. Siendo sincera no la pase tan mal, pensándolo mejor me sirvió de mucho un tiempo a solas con mi hermano, revivimos viejos momentos en donde teníamos una _familia feliz,_ pero hace una eternidad de eso. Aunque Touya no lo diga ni lo demuestre en el fondo sé que le afecto igual o más que a mí, la separación de nuestros padres y su modo de sobrellevarlo es alejándose de todos, incluso de mí. No lo culpo, en su lugar reaccionario igual después de todo él los conoce y convivió más años con ellos que yo.

En fin despejo todas esas ideas que rondan mi cabecita una vez que veo a Tomoyo en la entrada del Instituto esperándome, cuando llego a su lado me recibe con un gran abrazo, al cual correspondo gustosamente.

- ¡Hola Sak! ¿Y ese milagro de que llegues temprano a clases? – pregunta muy sonriente.

- Hola, umm.. Se lo debo a _Nadeshiko – _simplemente respondo, la llamo por su nombre cuando estoy un poco molesta, y quien no si tan solo supieran lo que me hizo.

- Ahh ya... ¿Y qué te hizo ahora tu querida madre? – en serio no espera que le cuente o si, eso solo logrará aumentar mi enojo.

- Mmm, en realidad nada, solo me despertó a las cinco de la mañana para contarme lo maravilloso que fue su viaje, y mostrarme todo lo que trajo – Tomoyo se suelta a reír. – ey, no te burles, mira que privarme dos horas de mi valioso y reducido tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo. Para mi es razón suficiente para estar molesta con ella y con el mundo. – bufe, y es que yo no tengo la culpa que regresara en la madrugada de su viaje, a demás pudo esperar hasta la noche para relatarme todo lo que quiera, esta bien exajero un poco.

- Bue, espero que no recuperes esas horas de sueños en clases – umm, mi inconsciente empieza a considerar esa idea. – Sak, ni siquiera lo pienses, no querrás comenzar el semestre con un reporte o en el salón de castigos, o ¿sí? -

Una mueca de fastidio se formo en mi rostro – claro que no, es muy pronto para visitar ese lugar– conozco ese sitio y no quiero morirme del aburrimiento aunque hay veces que cosas extremadamente raras pasan ahí.

Tomoyo solo me mira, como diciendo si lo que digas – vamos, tengo que hablar con Eriol antes de entrar a clases – solo me limito a asentir, y así nos adentramos por los pasillos que conforman el laberinto que es el Instituto.

_Es ahora donde inicia el fin de nuestra adolescencia. Así que queremos creer que nada nos importa, en especial frente a los chicos. Todo lo que sé es que estoy harta de fingir y lo cierto es que quiero tener un año genial, como el año pasado cuando comenzó lo que tengo con Yue, como sea aquí estamos siguiendo la corriente tratando de amar, vivir y reír muy fuerte lo que es bueno porque de eso se trata la vida de disfrutarla al máximo, mientras se pueda._

A penas llegamos al patio localizamos a Chiharu y Yamasaki pretendiendo ser muy complicados, esos nunca cambian, así que pasamos de largo, para no interrumpir, ya los saludaremos en clases. Nos dirigimos a las escaleras donde Eriol y Yue están hablando, cuando llegamos este último me jala hacia él para besarme y empezar a caminar dejando solos a los chicos.

Unos pasos más adelante me encuentro con mi gran amigo **Shaoran Li**; es un chico alto y muy atractivo no lo niego; poseedor de un desordenado cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el mío, sus ojos de un ámbar resplandeciente le daban un toque de arrogancia y una mirada profunda, cejas gruesas y largas, nariz respingada, labios varoniles un poco fruncidos. Un rostro simplemente perfecto, el sueño de cualquier chica.

- Yue, que bueno es verte – se saludan mientras estrechan las manos.

- Lo mismo digo amigo, al fin te dejas ver – típico, se ven y me ignoran.

- ¡hey, salúdame! – le reclamo haciendo un puchero, también típico de mí cuando se hacen los interesantes.

- Sak, disculpa – dice esto mientras me abraza, para luego revolverme el pelo – ¿Qué hay hermosa? – empezamos una agradable charla.

_Lo que definitivamente vale la pena de __**REGRESAR**__ es estar con mis amigos saber que a pesar de todo y todos ellos van a estar ahí hoy, mañana y siempre. Hablando de por siempre ese es tiempo en el Shaoran y yo llevamos siendo amigos espero que siempre sea así._

_Porque cuando se trata de amistad de verdadera amistad como la mía con Shaoran, oficialmente te puede importar ser tu misma, únicamente con él me saco la careta de Sak y soy simplemente Sakura la de carne y hueso. Se lo acredito a los años que llevamos de conocernos, a la confianza que existe entre nosotros, porque no hay mentiras, ni secretos, lo sabemos todo, absolutamente todo el uno del otro._

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? – una agradable charla hasta la intromisión de cierta persona.

- ¡Mei! Nosotros bien, y tú por lo que veo estas más que bien – contesta Eriol sumándose a nosotros con los demás.

- Eriol, como siempre tan galante – le contesta con una sonrisa, mientras que prácticamente se cuelga del cuello de Shaoran, y este ni se inmuta.

**Meiling Sun **una chica alta, poseedora de una esbelta figura, cabello largo entre negro y rojizo, unos preciosos ojos rubíes, nariz perfilada, labios pequeños y finos. La típica chica por la que cualquier chico babea. También forma parte de nuestro grupo, no es que la odie o algo por el estilo, es más somos amigas desde muy pequeñas, solo que de un tiempo para acá me empieza a incomodar su presencia, no se a que se debe, pero este no es el mejor momento para razonar sobre mi comportamiento para con ella. Así que me dedico a prestar atención a lo que sea de lo estén hablando todos, hasta que toca el timbre indicándonos que ya es hora de que comience la _ceremonia de iniciación_, para este nuevo año escolar.

**POV TOMOYO**

Otro año escolar da inicio, corrijo nuestro último año escolar. Es un bajón pero bueno, tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo, ya que no creo poder escaparme del trágico futuro que me espera estudiando Administración de Empresa y Comercio exterior para poder heredar y manejar los negocios de mi madre. Esta de más decir que esos no son mis sueños, ni mis planes, pero no me queda de otra que resignarme y acatar sus órdenes, al menos por ahora.

Mi idea era llegar temprano al Instituto para averiguar sobre unos temitas que me tienen intrigada, pero al ver a Sak bajando del auto de su mamá, creí que tenía que posponerlo porque de seguro divague mucho y se me pasaron los minutos. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al checar mi reloj, efectivamente aun era muy temprano y lo más sorprendente aun era ver a mi mejor amiga llegar temprano. Si quería salir de dudas;sobre su repentina puntualidad; era mejor esperarla, con una gran sonrisa la abrase cuando llego a mi lado, la verdad la extrañe un buen pues no la veo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones.

- ¡Hola Sak! ¿Y ese milagro de que llegues temprano a clases? – pregunte aun sonriendo.

- Hola, umm.. Se lo debo a _Nadeshiko – _simplemente respondió, la llamo por su nombre lo que quería decir que esta molesta.

- Ahh ya.. ¿Y qué te hizo ahora tu querida madre? – se lo pregunte solo para confirmar mis sospechas.

- Mmm, en realidad nada, solo me despertó a las cinco de la mañana para contarme lo maravilloso que fue su viaje, y mostrarme todo lo que trajo –solo pude limitarme a reír es que es inevitable no hacerlo ante lo gracioso de la situación – ey, no te burles, mira que privarme dos horas de mi reducido y valioso tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo. Para mi es razón suficiente para estar molesta con ella y con el mundo – lo sabía, típico de Nadeshiko. A mi parecer ella es una súper madre, a comparación con la mía.

- Bue, espero que no recuperes esas horas de sueños en clases – oh no esa cara la conozco – Sak, ni siquiera lo pienses, no querrás comenzar el semestre con un reporte o en el salón de castigos, o ¿sí? – me adelante a los posibles planes que pueda formular esa cabecita.

-Claro que no, es muy pronto para visitar ese lugar– una mueca de fastidio se formo en su rostro, así que solo la mire con mi típica mirada si lo que digas_._

- vamos, tengo que hablar con Eriol antes de entrar a clases – empezamos a caminar, en silencio cada una en lo suyo.

Hasta que llegamos al patio, donde todos hacían tiempo hasta que el timbre tocara, cruzamos a Chiharu y Yamasaki, tan despreocupados como siempre. Así que nos dirigimos a donde estaban los chicos, Yue se llevo a Sakura dejándome con la persona que buscaba.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – me saluda Eriol mientras me sonríe coquetamente.

- Dejate de estupideces Eriol, necesito que me respondas algo – a veces soy muy directa, en especial con él. Ya que no soporto cuando empieza con su faceta de galán de cine.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres, dime – de repente se puso serio, es tan bipolar este chico.

- Bueno, estuviste en el campamento con Yue ¿no? – el solo asintió con la cabeza – me llegaron rumores de lo que supuestamente paso, solo quiero saber que sabes –

Su ceño se frunció, algo realmente raro en él, ya que reparte sonrisas día y noche – mira Tomoyo, creo que ese no es un tema de tu incumbencia ni de la mía – ahora fui yo quien frunció el ceño – no me mal interpretes, se que te importa porque esto tiene que ver con ella – suspiro – pero yo no soy el adecuado para afirmar, o desmentir los rumores que te llegaron – se revolvió un poco el pelo – simplemente esto es algo que ellos tienen que hablar – si se que tenía razón, y por su repentino nerviosismo solo significaba que hay algo de cierto en esos rumores.

- Tienes razón, bueno gracias de todas maneras por intentar aclarar mis dudas – lo dije en un tono medio sarcástico, pero él sabía a lo que me refería.

- Sé que esa no era la respuesta que buscabas, pero a la vez sé que me entiendes – dijo mirándome fijamente, como queriéndo que entienda algo mas allá de las palabras que pronuncio, desvió la mirada hacia los demás – será mejor que vallamos con ellos, si no quieres que empiecen a imaginar algo que no es – esto último lo dijo en un tono sugestivo y volvió a aparecer en su rostro esa sonrisa coqueta que lo caracteriza. Ya no me quedan dudas definitivamente es bipolar

Así que nos unimos a los demás - ¡Mei! Nosotros bien, y tú por lo que veo estas más que bien- justo para que el idiota a mi lado haga uso de sus galanterías baratas -Eriol, como siempre tan galante – no escuche más, mejor me dedico a observar a Sak que para variar otra vez está volando en su nube… estoy alucinando o quiere fulminar con la mirada a Mei… uhmm, esto se está poniendo interesante. Bue, no puedo seguir sacando conclusiones sobre la actitud de mi mejor amiga porque el timbre empieza a sonar estruendosamente, volviéndome a la realidad para dirigirme con los demás a la ceremonia de iniciación, para dar inicio al **Primer Semestre**.

Uff al fin llego el receso, me encuentro sentada en el patio con Chiharu – oye, no puedo creer que se comprara un bolso igual que el mío – a unos metros más allá se encuentran Mei y Shaoran un tanto acaramelados – hice un pedido especial – empecé a quejarme, solo para que Chiharu empiece a reírse de mis gestos – no te rías, que es inaudito que **Meiling tenga el mismo bolso**–

- Chicas, chicas – y tenía que aparecer Eriol – bienvenidas otra vez- diciendo esto se sienta entre las dos pasando sus brazos por nuestros hombros.

- Eriol, ni siquiera lo intentes quieres – saco su brazo, no sé como mi amiga lo aguanta.

- ¿Cómo estas bebé? – ashh definitivamente me exaspera…

- Piérdete, y déjanos solas – lo empujo para que se levante y se valla de una vez.

- ¡auhh! Si es lo que quieres – se inclina acercando su rostro al mio – pero sabes qué me quieres –

- Sigue soñando – desvió la mirada, me empieza a incomodar su cercanía.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces esta noche – me susurra en el oído – en mis sueños – diciendo esto se aleja a paso lento.

- No lo creo – Chiharu me toma de los hombros – ¡le gustas a Eriol! – y empieza a sacudirme.

- Ya, si – zafándome de su agarre – no alucines, por si no te diste cuenta a él le gustan todas –

- Puede ser, pero contigo es diferente…–

- ¡ohh Dios! Es tan hermoso que duele – no dejo que siga con su sarta de boberías porque algo, mejor dicho alguien se cruza en mi vista.

- No puedo creer que curses Trigonometría solo por él – se queja mi amiga.

- Es que no lo entiendes, es tan lindo… – empiezo a suspirar como boba, diciendo todas las cualidades que tiene el Profe **Fey Minamoto**. Un rubio encantador, ojos celestes, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo atlético. Simplemente hermoso, solo tiene veinticuatro años y lo mejor no tiene compromisos, ¿Cómo se todo eso? No es que sea una acosadora es que es mis compañeras se pasaron toda la mañana hablando de él.

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando veo a Sak pasar delante de nosotras con un rostro absolutamente triste –Oye Sak, ¿estás bien? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

-…..-

-Sak – la vuelvo a llamar al no obtener respuesta. Escucho que Yue también esta gritando su nombre, o no eso solo significa una cosa, y si es lo que tanto me preocupaba definitivamente no es nada bueno.

Continuará…

**= An Qi = **

Notas de Autora:

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo… lamento haber desaparecido prácticamente dos meses, pero sucedieron varias cosas (la verdad creo mis escusas no valen la pena) así que simplemente los compensare con el segundo capítulo. Y si es que todo sale como lo tengo planeado en esta semana tendrán el tercer capítulo y una nueva historia… **

**Me olvide de decirles que este fic está basado en la película LOL Casi 18, (por ahora solo subiré adaptaciones) así que solo algunos cambios son creaciones de mi mente. **

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo, gracias a todos aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un reviews y agregar el fic a sus favoritos. Dichas acciones me alientan a ponerle ganas y seguir en esta hermosa pagína.-  
**

Elfenixenlasllamas: fuiste la primera en dejar un reviews, gracias por eso, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

LadySuzume-Chan: hola, aquí tratando de arreglar un poco mis tiempos. Gracias por convertirte en una lectora fiel. Si Sak está pasando por esa edad, que creo que nos llega a todos, en donde nos revelamos al mundo. Como veras en este capítulo aparece nuestro querido Shao, espero que sea de tu agrado el papel que le toco … nos leemos la próxima. Éxitos para vos!.. bsss xoxo

christ24: en este capítulo aparece Shaoran en el papel de mejor amigo de Sak.. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que siga siendo de tu interés la historia…

Emmanuel Li Lamperouge: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra y alaga que te guste mi manera de escribir. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, pero es que perdí lo que tenía en mente en un principio , así tuve que volver a generar nuevas opciones y este es el resultado, (la última parte como que no me convence). Esperare ansiosa tu review para ver que te pareció. Bsss!..

Guest/Coffeelover : me alegra que te gustara el titulo, porque pensaba cambiarlo a TEEN LIFE, que básicamente es lo mismo solo que en ingles… y si tienes razón como dije arriba está basada en la película, pero con ciertos cambios. Gracias por tu opinión, nos leemos pronto…

Saori Kinomoto: gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer el Fic, y por comentar. Aquí tienes la actualización, un poco tarde lo sé. Y si ser adolescente es complicado, y pasamos por tantas cosas en ese lapso, que te dan un montón de ideas. Si ahora que mi vida va tomando un rumbo más o menos estable, empezare a subir las historias que tengo escritas, espero que las leas y me des tu opinión, que siempre será bien recibida. Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo. EXITOS para vos también, espero leer pronto alguna actualización de tus historias o alguna nueva. Un abrazo a la distancia, cuídate! Hasta la próxima...


End file.
